


a turn of events

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora AU Mania Week 2019 [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin Adora, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Tumblr: Glimadora Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora AU Mania Week 2019: Day 7: Free dayThis should be easy for Adora.Get in, find the princess, get her knife, assassinate, and get out, all in the span of less than five minutes.





	a turn of events

This should be easy for Adora.

Get in, find the princess, get her knife, assassinate, and get out, all in the span of less than five minutes.

That was the theory after all, and what her superiors had told her to expect. This was her very first mission after years of training, and she could not afford to mess this up, especially since the person whose name was destined to meet her end by her blade was the princess. It wasn’t that she and the royal family was bad, the past ten years the royal family had done so many great things for the country, including building rails for the newly invented steam trains, while also providing food for the poor.

It was just that someone wanted the princess gone and had paid her organisation a large amount of money so that they couldn’t refuse. The more dangerous the target, the higher the price, and the money from successfully taking out the princess would set them up for a life of luxury, and Adora would be praised and become highly ranked for carrying out the job. So, there was a lot of things to worry about, and messing up wasn’t an option.

As she ran through the halls, undetected on her way to the princess’ room, she began to wonder. What did she look like? What kind of person was she? What would her plans for the future be? It was stupid to think about, she knew, but the princess was her own age, and that was the only thing she knew. She didn’t even know the poor soul’s name.

As she got into her room, she saw her sit by a table, drinking a cup of steaming hot tea. And before the princess could react, Adora dropped her knife.

No, this couldn’t be.

“Adora, what are you doing here?”

The person in front of her was Glimmer, a the beautiful girl her age that she was lucky enough to call her girlfriend. They always met in the outskirts of the city, and she was always dressed in simple clothes. She was the peasant girl she loved, except, now she sat there in the finest gown Adora had ever laid her eyes on, she was not a peasant, but a princess.

The princess Adora had been ordered to kill. She had been pretending to be ordinary while sneaking out of the castle. This was Glimmer,  _ her _ Glimmer. The person that she was going to find afterward and then celebrate with once they had gotten the money.

Then Glimmer noticed the knife and jumped backwards.

“Adora?”

She dropped her knife without a second of doubt.

She couldn’t do it.

She would never hurt Glimmer, no matter the consequences.

“Get your guards. My team has gotten paid to assassinate you, and I’m not letting that happen.”


End file.
